Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix - Zwischengeschichten
by HHPHP
Summary: Auch in Hogwarts spielen Liebe und Sex eine immer größer werdende Rolle. Da dieses Thema in den Büchern von J.K. Rowling jedoch nicht thematisiert wurde, tue ich dies und beschreibe Situationen wie sie zwischen den Originalszenen hätten stattfinden können. Die Fortsetzung zum 1. Teil: Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch - Zwischengeschichten
1. 3 Mal Grimmauldplatz

3 Mal Grimmauldplatz

Hallo und Herzlich Willkommen zu dieser Geschichte! Sie wird ebenfalls von sexuellen Szenen, wie sie in dem Buch zwischen den Haupthandlungen hätten stattfinden können, handeln. Solltest du den vorherigen Teil zu "Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch" noch nicht gelesen haben, könntest du auch dort noch einmal vorbeischauen. Wie auch bei der Geschichte gilt hier: Solltest du irgendwelche Fehler bemerken oder weitere Ideen haben, würde ich mich freuen wenn du mich darauf aufmerksam machen würdest!

Nun aber erstmal viel Spaß mit diesem Buch und dem ersten Teil dieses spannenden Kapitels!

"Harry!", schrie Hermine und stürzte sich in seine Arme. Er war gerade am Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 im Hauptquartier des Orden des Phönix angekommen. Die drei Freunde freuten sich sich wiederzusehen, doch Harry musste sich erst einmal beschweren, dass er keine Briefe bekommen hatte. Sie erklärten ihm alles (siehe J.K.R.'s großartige Bücher) und nach einem gemütlichen Abendessen ging Harry früh schlafen, da er müde von der Anreise war.

Am nächsten Tag begannen dann alle mit der großen Aufräumaktion des Hauses. Auch davon völlig erschöpft, saßen Ron, Harry und Hermine am Abend gemeinsam in dem Zimmer der Jungs, in einem "Kreis" auf Rons Bett und unterhielten sich noch ein wenig. Harry erzählte seinen Freunden über die "Geheimwaffe", welche Sirius ihm gegenüber erwähnt hatte.

Es war ein heißer Tag gewesen und dementsprechend hatte sich das Zimmer erhitzt. Ron und Harry hatten sich schon größtenteils entkleidet und saßen nur noch in Boxershort im Bett. Hermine hingegen war noch komplett angezogen und machte auch wenig Anstalten dies zu ändern. Sie hatte zwar zwei weitere Knöpfe ihrer Bluse geöffnet und gab Ron und Harry somit einen schönen Ausschnitt zum bewundern, aber mehr war von ihrer Seite nicht gekommen. Sie würde sich nachher in ihrem Zimmer umziehen und außerdem musste sie sich hier sonst nur wieder anziehen um das kleine Stück über den Flur zu laufen, damit sie niemand in Unterwäsche sah.

Sie unterhielten sich also ganz normal weiter bis Ron nach einiger Zeit des Nachdenkens, ob er es wirklich tun sollte, zu Hermines Bluse rüberlangte und begann die Knöpfe zu öffnen. Schon nach dem ersten Knopf wurde Hermines dunkelblauer BH sichtbar und kurz danach ihr schlanker Bauch. Hermine wunderte sich und sah Ron fragend an, ließ ihn aber machen bis er auch den letzten Knopf geöffnet hatte. Anschließend schob er die Bluse langsam herunter über ihre Arme und entblößte ihre nackten Schultern, bis er die Bluse letztendlich ganz ausgezogen hatte und sie neben das Bett auf den Boden warf. Harry war verwundert, versuchte jedoch ganz normal und gelassen zu wirken. Doch in seinem Kopf schwirrte unter anderem der Gedanke umher, den Hermine nun aussprach:

"Was tust du da eigentlich Ron? Was soll das werden wenn es mal fertig ist?"

"Ich will nur das Beste für dich! Und ich glaube dir ist genau so warm wie uns, deshalb zieh ich dir die warmen Sachen aus!"

Sie lachten alle drei über Rons Verhalten, begannen dann jedoch, sich weiterhin zu unterhalten. Über Quidditch und über all die verrückten Sachen, die sie beim Aufräumen des Hauses entdeckt hatten. Es war nun kurz vor Mitternacht und sie hatten sich entschlossen ein Butterbier zu trinken. Es erinnerte Harry stark an Hogwarts und die Schulzeit im Allgemeinen.

Hermine wischte sich gerade ein wenig Schaum vom Mund, als Harry Rons Hand in ihrem Schritt entdeckte um den Knopf ihrer Hose zu öffnen. Ron hatte sich Hermine angesehen und sie sah so süß aus mit dem Schaum am Mund. Er erinnerte sich an all die schöne Zeit mit ihr, unter anderem die eine Nacht des letzten Sommers, als sie beide ihr erstes Mal miteinander geschlafen hatten. Auf diesen Gedanken hin beschloss er, Hermine nun auch die Hose auszuziehen um sie mal wieder in Unterwäsche betrachten zu können.

Alle drei begannen wieder über Rons Verhalten zu lachen und Hermine sah ihn belustigt, aber auch fragend, an.

"Du musst nicht so verkniffen sein Hermine! Wir haben dich im Hogwartsexpress beim Umziehen schon gefühlte 1000 Mal in Unterwäsche gesehen! Außerdem haben wir beiden auch nur unsere Boxershort an!", unterstützte Harry Ron, den er nicht so alleine dastehen lassen wollte.

Dieser hatte Hermines Hose mittlerweile bis in ihre Kniekehlen gezogen und somit ihren ebenfalls dunkelblauen Slip, passend zum BH zum Vorschein gebracht. Hermine musste dann doch wieder anfangen zu lachen und half Ron nun die Hose ganz von ihren Beinen zu streifen.

"Darum geht es doch gar nicht Harry!", meinte sie trotzdem, "Mir ist es egal ob Ihr mich in Unterwäsche seht, es ist nur ein wenig komisch, dass Ron mich auszieht und nicht ich mich selber!"

Hermine sah echt gut aus! Wie sie nur in Unterwäsche vor ihm saß, war sie echt heiß wie Harry feststellen musste. Sie war schon eine richtige junge Frau. Das was von ihren Brüsten nicht vom BH verdeckt wurde, sah echt gut aus! Sie hatte schon richtige Brüste. Der Gedanke war für Harry seltsam. Hermine, seine beste Freundin. Als er sie kennengelernt hatte war sie erst elf Jahre alt und ihr Oberkörper hatte keinerlei Anzeichen von Brüsten. Nur komplettes Flachland. Und jetzt war es schon so weit, dass sie fast mit einer normalen Frau mithalten konnte. In seiner Hose begann sich langsam was zu regen.

"Es dürfte ja aber nicht das erste Mal sein, dass Ron dich auszieht, wenn ich dich an den letzten Sommer erinnern dürfte!", sagte Harry amüsiert, während er seinen Blick von Hermines Oberkörper auf ihr Gesicht richtete und ihr zuzwinkerte. Ron und Hermine liefen rot an und Hermine sah zu Ron rüber.

"Also na jaa..", sagte Sie, "das war aber ... irgendwie ... was anderes!"

Sie sah zu Harry.

"Hast du eigentlich schonmal...", begann sie den Satz um auf ein anderes Thema zu kommen.

Harry sagte nichts und wartete gespannt darauf, dass Hermine ihren Satz beendete, obwohl er wusste was jetzt kam. Er wollte die Worte aus ihrem Mund hören.

"...mit irgendeinem Mädchen... also... sowas in der Art... gemacht?"

Schon wieder mussten alle drei lachen. Dieses Mal wegen Hermines seltsamer Fragestellungen über ein Thema, das bei ihnen längst zu einem wichtigen Teil des Lebens geworden war.

"Also ich hatte letztes Jahr was mit Fleur, im Vertrauensschülerbadezimmer..", lächelte Harry, "aber keinen Sex wenn du das fragen wolltest! Aber ich nehme an, dass das bei dir und Viktor anders war?!"

Es gab eine Stille im Zimmer. Bisher hatten Sie noch nie so wirklich über Hermines und Viktors Beziehung gesprochen.

"Also..", begann Hermine dann, "Wir haben schon mal ab und zu so...Na ja.."

"Gefickt?!", half ihr Ron auf die Sprünge.

Hermine lächelte beschämt:

"So in der Art kann man es sagen, ja."

"Der Glückliche!", meinte Ron und Harry verstand was er damit meinte. Mittlerweile stand sein Penis steif in der Boxershort und erzeugte eine große Beule, die er gar nicht erst zu verstecken versuchte. Eine bedrückende Stille quälte die drei und Hermine dachte darüber nach, was sie wohl tun sollte um die Stimmung wieder etwas zu lockern. Sie hatte die Beule in Harrys Boxershort schon zur Kenntnis genommen und wusste, dass diese auf ihrem Körper basierte, was sie ein wenig schmeichelte. Trotzdem versuchte sie sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren.

Nach einiger Zeit hatte sie dann eine Entscheidung gefällt. Harry und Ron blickten von ihren Beinen auf, als Hermine erst den linken und dann den rechten Träger ihres BH's fasste und ihn über die Schulter runter auf ihren Arm schob. Als sie dann ihre Hände hinter den Rücken führte um den Verschluss ihres BH's zu öffnen, war es Ron der nun fragte:

"Hermine? Was tust du denn da?"

"Wer weiß, was im nächsten Schuljahr auf uns zukommen?"

Harry und Ron verstanden nicht, bis sie fortfuhr:

"Wir können Harry jedenfalls nicht als Jungfrau darauf loslassen! Und wie es unter seiner Boxershort aussieht, wartet er nur darauf, dass ich das hier tue!"

Ron grinste Harry an. Ebenso Hermine. Und dann, ließ sie ihren BH von ihren Brüsten gleiten und und warf ihn Harry zu. Die Beiden Jungs schauten auf Hermine, als diese ihren Kopf in den Nacken warf und sich über den Oberkörper mit den wunderschönen Brüsten strich.

Während Ron und er auf Hermines nackten Oberkörper guckten, hatte Harry noch ihren BH in den Händen mit dem Gedanken, dass Hermine diesen vor wenigen Sekunden noch getragen hatte und er wirklich Hermines Brüste berührt hatte. Er sah zu Hermine. Sie war wunderschön. Wie sie so auf dem Bett saß. So schlank, so erwachsen. Ihre Brüste waren wundervoll. So schön groß. Fast genau so groß wie die on Fleur. Sofort bekam Harry Lust zu Hermine rüberzuspringen und die Brüste zu kneten. Doch er saß nur da, völlig gebannt von dem Anblick und tat nichts.

Ron hingegen legte einen Arm über Hermines Schulter und drehte sie zu sich. Er näherte seinen Kopf Ihrem an, bis seine Lippen ihre vorsichtig berührten. So weich und so zart. Fast hätte er vergessen wie schön es wirklich war, dieses Mädchen zu küssen. Hermine wollte nun auch die Zunge mit hinzu nehmen und Ron stimmte mit in das Spiel ein. Seine Hände gingen währenddessen auf Wanderschaft über Hermines Rücken und fühlten auch dort die Weiche Haut. Sein Finger glitt über ihre Wirbelsäule, während ihre seine Schulterblätter abtasteten.

Sie lösten den Kuss und lächelten. Dann fasste Ron unter Hermines rasierte Achseln und setzte diese zwischen seine nun gespreizten Beine, sodass Hermine sich an seinen Oberkörper anlehnen konnte. An ihrem Rücken spürte sie seine warme Brust und Geborgenheit schlich sich bei ihr ein. Nun legte er auch noch seine warmen Hände auf ihren Bauch. Es war so ein schöner Moment. Sie lächelte Harry an, der nur gebannt auf ihren nackten Oberkörper schaute. Dorthin bewegten sich nun auch langsam Ronalds Hände. Sie führen den Bauch hoch, bis sie letztendlich auf Hermines Brüsten lagen und begannen diese zu kneten.

Er war zwar aus Versehen in das Badezimmer geplatzt, als Ginny oben ohne war, doch das hatte Ron nicht angemacht, sondern war ihm eher peinlich. Außerdem waren ihre Hügel nichts gegen die Brüste, die Ron nun in seinen Händen hatte. Es war so ein schöner Moment und er bekam einen Steifen, der nun durch seine Boxershort an Hermines Rücken drückte. Seine Hände kneteten die wundervoll weichen Brüste und seine Finger zwirbelten die harten Nippel, während Hermine leise zu stöhnen begann.

Sie genoss es sehr. Im Vergleich zu Viktor riesigen Händen, waren Rons viel zärtlicher. Ihre Hand wanderte zu Rons Rechter und schob diese über ihren Bauch bis hin zu ihrem Slip, wo sie diese wieder ablegte. Sofort fanden die Finger ihren Kitzler und begannen Hermine zu verwöhnen, indem Ron seinen Daumen durch den Stoff daran rieb. Sie stöhnte noch lauter und legte ihren Kopf rückwärts auf Rons Schulter. Nach einiger Zeit musste sie jedoch ihren Slip ausziehen, damit Ron endlich seine Finger in ihr versenken konnte.

Harry, der nun auch noch Hermines Slip in den Händen hielt, hatte nun einen Ausblick auf die komplett nackte Hermine, die mit gespreizten Beinen vor ihm saß und ihre rasierte, glänzende Möse präsentierte in die Ron nun zwei Finger einführte. Der Anblick erregte Harry nur noch stärker und er führte Hermines feuchten Slip zu seiner Nase, um daran zu riechen. Eine Hand wanderte zu seinem steifen Schwanz unter der Boxershort, den er nun zu rubbeln begann. Der Anblick der nackten Hermine erregte ihn noch deutlich stärker als der von Fleur, da Hermine seine beste Freundin und der Gedanke daran, sie sogar zu berühren einfach wahnsinnig war. Es war wundervoll, ihre süße Stimme in seinem Ohr stöhnen zu hören.

Dann auf einmal war es so weit. Ron wollte nicht länger warten! Hermine machte ihn so wild, er wollte endlich wieder seinen Schwanz in ihr versenken. Also drehte er sie, legte sie mit dem Rücken auf das Bett, schmiss seine Boxershort bei Seite und stieß tief in sie hinein. Sie schrie kurz auf, setzte dann jedoch ihr Gestöhne fort. Immer wieder drückte Ron seinen Penis bis zum Anschlag in Hermine rein und genoss das Gefühl. Sein zweites Mal Sex, und wieder mit Hermine.

Harry sah den beiden nur zu und wichste seinen Penis in der Boxershort. Da lag Hermine, Harrys beste Freundin, doch wirklich nackt vor ihm im Bett und wurde von Ron gefickt. Ihre runden Brüste wackelten und sie stöhnte. Plötzlich streckte sie eine Hand nach hinten und fasste Harrys Schwanz. Ihre Hand durch das Hosenbein geschoben, knetete sie nun den steifen Penis und zog ihn in Richtung ihres Kopfes. Harry verstand und reagierte automatisch, ohne es bewusst zu tun. Er zog seine Boxershort aus und kniete sich, nackt wie er nun ebenfalls war, neben das Gesicht von Hermine, welche sofort begann mit ihrer Zunge an seiner Eichel herum zu lecken. Kurz schrak Harry auf, genoss dann jedoch den Moment und die zärtlich, weiche Zunge. Als Hermine nun begann, den gesamten Schwanz immer wieder komplett in den Mund zu nehmen, konnte Harry nicht anders als Augen zu schließen und ebenfalls in ein leises Gestöhne zu verfallen. Der Moment war so wundervoll!

Völlig erregt sah Ron auf Hermines wackelnde Brüste und griff gierig danach. Er erinnerte sich an den letzten Sommer. Genau in dieser Stellung hatte er Hermine und sich selber entjungfert. Doch ihre Brüste, die er nun vorsichtig befühlte, waren damals noch deutlich kleiner und mädchenhafter gewesen. Und auch ihr Loch hatte sich (wahrscheinlich durch den Sex mit Viktor) deutlich geweitet. Trotzdem war es immer noch eine reine Freude, dieses schöne Mädchen durchzunehmen.

Immer wieder schob Ron seinen Penis in sie, und Hermine genoss es sehr. Währenddessen lutschte sie Harrys Schwanz, glücklich, ihren besten Freund verwöhnen zu dürfen. Dass er noch Jungfrau war! Aber na ja, wen hätte er auch ficken sollen? Wenn es ein besonderes Mädchen für ihn gäbe, hätte er es mit Sicherheit erzählt, aber Hermine hatte kein Wort davon gehört. Der arme Junge! Er wusste garnicht, was er bisher verpasst hatte! Immer stärker lutschte Hermine an Harrys Penis um ihm die bestmögliche Vorbereitung auf sein erstes Mal zu geben. Und immer noch steigerte Ron ihre eigene Lust indem er sie mit regelmäßigen Stößen durchnahm und ihre Brüste knetete. Nach einiger Zeit konnte Hermine es dann nicht mehr aushalten. Die Lust und das Mitleid mit Harry ließen Hermine Rons Penis aus ihr herausziehen. Stattdessen drückte sie nun Harry an die Wand und küsste ihn. Er war nicht der beste Küsser, aber es war durchaus annehmbar. Dann fasste Hermine seinen Schwanz und senkte langsam ihren Körper, bis dieser ihre feuchte Muschie berührte. Harry Potter sah ihr in die Augen, als sie nun ihren Körper weiter nach unten sacken ließ, der leicht gebogene Penis tiefer in sie eindrang und sie den Jungen der überlebt hatte entjungferte.

Hermines Lippen waren so weich! Harry genoss den Moment, sie auf seinen zu spüren. Seine Hände streichelten Hermines Rücken während ihre sein Gesicht fassten. Dann, ganz plötzlich, löste Hermine den Kuss. Stattdessen fasste sie nun seinen Penis und rieb ihn an ihrer Spalte. Es gab ein leises flitschen, als seine Eichel durch die feuchten Schamlippen fuhr. Sie fühlten sich, wie auch Hermines normale Lippen, weich an seinem Penis an und es war ein schönes Gefühl. Doch es übertraf lange nicht das Gefühl, was dann kam. Langsam schob Hermine seinen Penis in sich. Von allen Seiten wurde Harrys Penis nun umschlungen und die Wärme, die von Hermines Körper ausging, machte ihn noch mehr an. Er hatte gerade Sex. Als er das realisierte, hob er seine Hände und fasste Hermines weiche Brüste. Sie waren einfach perfekt! Sie waren zwar noch ein wenig kleiner als die von Fleur, aber aus Harrys Sicht viel schöner! So jugendlich, und immer noch im Wachstum! Schließlich kamen sie erst in die fünfte Klasse von Hogwarts! Und erst jetzt fiel Harry auf, wie lange er diese Brüste schon mal hatte anfassen wollen. Hermine lächelte ihn an und begann langsam auf und ab zu hüpfen. Harry platzte fast vor Erregung und konnte kaum antworten, als Ron ihn fragte:

"Na! Wie ist das? Besser als sich immer nur selber einen zu wichsen, was?"

"Hmm, Ohh, jaaa! Das.. ist das Beste... was es..gibt! Ohh, ja Hermine!", presste Harry mühsam hervor.

Ron lachte. Er saß neben beiden, sah ihnen zu und wichste seinen Schwanz. Es war ein erregender Anblick, die beiden so Spaß haben zu sehen. Er ließ sie noch eine Weile machen, zog dann jedoch Hermine von Harry runter. Harry legte sich nun auf den Rücken und Hermine mit dem Bauch auf ihn, sodass sie ihn weiter reiten konnten. Währenddessen hatte sie Rons Schwanz im Mund um ihm einen zu blasen. Es war so wundervoll, Hermines schlanken Körper zu sehen, wie sie ihn auf Harry bewegte und ihm selber gleichzeitig einen blies. So wundervoll, dass er wieder in sie eindringen und die Wärme ihres Körpers an seinem Schwanz spüren wollte. Also kniete er sich nun hinter Hermine um seinen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Diese hatte jedoch immer noch den Penis von Harry in ihrer Muschie. Ron legte seine Hände auf Hermines runde, weiche Arschbacken und knetete sie kurz. Dann zog er sie vorsichtig auseinander und zum Vorschein kam Hermines Arschloch.

Hoch und runter. Harrys krummer Schwanz drückte von innen gegen ihre Scheidenwand und gab ihr ein wundervolles Gefühl. Auch Ron befand sich nun hinter ihr und spielte an ihren Arschbacken herum. Und dann fand sie heraus, was er dort wirklich tat. Sie spürte seine weiche Zunge an ihrer Rosette herum lecken und schon kurze Zeit später seinen Penis, wie er in ihren Arsch eindrang. Sie gab einen Schrei von sich, denn es schmerzte. Trotzdem stöhne sie weiter und versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Nach kurzer Zeit verschwand der Schmerz jedoch und sie konnte das Gefühl, von zwei Schwänzen zur selben Zeit gefickt zu werden, genießen. 'Ich habe gerade einen Dreier', dachte sie und war ein bisschen stolz. Unter ihr stöhnte Harry und er schien dem Orgasmus nah.

Klatsch, Klatsch, Klatsch, Klatsch, Klatsch, Klatsch. Immer wieder schlugen Rons Oberschenkel gegen Hermines Arschbacken und gaben einen wundervollen Takt zu ihrem lauten Gestöhne. Sie hüpfte währenddessen noch leicht auf und ab und Harry wollte nie wieder ein anderes Gefühl als dieses spüren. Ihre Muschie war so fest um seinen Penis geschlungen und knetete ihn besser durch, als es je mit der Hand getan werden konnte. Er zog Hermines Kopf zu sich runter, küsste sie, steckte seine Zunge tief in ihren Mund, fasste ihre Brüste, die bei jedem neuen Stoß von Ron in sie wackelten und dann konnte er es nicht mehr halten.

"Ohh Hermiinneeeee! Ich kommmeeeee!", schrie er sie an.

Sofort drehte sich Hermine von ihm und legte sich neben Harry in das Bett:

"Komm auf mich! In mein Gesicht und meinen Mund!", verlangte sie und Harry tat was sie befahl. Er kniete sich neben sie und ließ sich von ihr den Schwanz mit der Hand bearbeiten. Sie machte das gut! SOO gut! Dafür wollte er sie belohnen. Das Sperma spritzte aus seinem Penis und verteilte sich über Hermines Gesicht.

"Ja Harry, mein Held!", spornte ihn Hermine weiter an.

Das wundervolle, warme Gefühl eines Orgasmus durchströmte Harrys Körper und und ließ ihn aufstöhnen. Hermines knetete und lutschte seinen Penis, bis dieser wieder schlapp war und sie die restlichen Tropfen des Spermas herausgesagt hatte. Doch Harry sah ein, dass es noch nicht beendet war. Auch seine Freunde wollte noch einen Orgasmus spüren. Und dieser sollte bei beiden schon bald kommen.

Ron sah wie Harry nun Hermines Spalte leckte, während sie vor ihm auf dem Rücken lag und ihm erneut einen Blowjob gab. Ihre weichen Lippen schoben sich immer wieder von seiner Penisspitze bis hin zu seinem Schaft und verwöhnten ihn. Er knetete ihre Brüste und besah ihren wundervollen Körper. Nach kurzer Zeit merkte auch er seinen Orgasmus kommen. Es ging alles viel zu schnell. Gerne hätte er sich noch stundenlang den Schwanz von ihr lutschen lassen, doch nun war es vorbei. Er zog seinen Penis aus Hermines Mund, sodass diese wieder stöhnen konnte. Dann merkte er das Sperma durch seinen Penis fließen, bis es vorne an der Spitze angekommen war, aus seinem Penis lief und gefühlt Literweise auf Hermines Brüste tropfte. Dazu noch ihr Gestöhne in Rons Ohr, was den Moment für ihn perfekt machte. Nun blieb nur noch Hermine übrig.

Weiter leckte Harry ihre Muschie und Ron schob nun zwei Finger in sie hinein. Gemeinsam wollten die Jungs sie nun auch noch zum Orgasmus bringen. Sie hatte ihnen gesagt, dass sie keinen Orgasmus bräuchte und sie es für Harry getan hätte, doch sie bestanden darauf. Und sie machten ihre Sache gut. Sehr gut sogar! Hermine knetete sich die eigenen Brüste und massierte sie mit Hilfe von Rons Sperma, welches sie mittlerweile über ihren ganzen Oberkörper verteilt hatte. Im Mund den Geschmack von Harrys Sperma, genoss auch sie diesen sehr intimen Moment mit ihren Freunden. Sie stellte sich die Situation aus der Vogelperspektive vor. Sie lag nackt, mit spermaverschmiertem Oberkörper und den ganzen weißen Spritzern im Gesicht, breitbeinig im Bett mit Harrys schwarzem Haarschopf zwischen den Beinen und Ron, der ihren nackten Körper betrachtete und sie fingerte. Ein so schöner Gedanke. Ein so GEILER Gedanke! Wieso hatten sie das nicht schon vorher getan? Sich gegenseitig massiert? Und sich gegenseitig die Körper abgeleckt! Von den Brüsten bis zur Fotze! Und die Schwänze der beiden Jungs gelutscht? Und gefickt! Hart, schnell! Anal! Und sie mit Sperma bespritzt! Es war so geil! Sie wollte wieder die beiden Schwänze in sich spüren! Ganz tief! Hermine kam nun auch zu ihrem Orgasmus. Sie räkelte sich in dem Bett, stöhnte laut wie noch nie, atmete schnell und ließ sich letztendlich, völlig erschöpft auf dem Bett nieder. Sie lag dort eine Weile und als sie die Augen öffnete, sah sie die Gesichter von Ron und Harry über ihr, die sie anlächelten.

Da es schon spät war huschte Hermine, nackt wie sie war, noch einmal ins Bad um sich zu duschen bevor sie sich schlafen legte. Eine halbe Stunde später, lagen alle in ihrem Bett. Hermine mit Ginny in einem Zimmer sowie Harry und Ron in dem nebenan. Während die anderen schon schliefen, dachte Harry noch einmal über den ganzen Tag nach. Vor allem aber über sein erstes Mal. Es war wundervoll gewesen. Mit Ron und Hermine. Zwei Personen, denen er fest vertrauen konnte. Es hätte gar nicht schief gehen können! Es war toll, zwei so gute Freunde zu haben! Zwei Freunde, mit denen man durch dick und dünn gehen konnte.

Soo... Ich muss leider sagen, dass ich nicht wirklich zufrieden bin mit diesem ersten Kapitel... Ich habe versucht mal aus Sicht von jedem der drei zu schreiben, aber das ist leider etwas schief gegangen... Ist alles etwas durcheinander.. Bei Ron und Hermine in der letzten Geschichte hat das ja noch geklappt, aber mit drei Personen ist das dann doch zu viel. Ich hoffe jedoch, dass es EUCH wenigstens gefällt, denn das ist ja das Wichtigste! Danke für's lesen und bis zum nächsten Kapitel :)


	2. Wo ist Hagrid?

Wo bleibt Hagrid?

So, Ferien zu Ende! Die Schule geht wieder los für die drei und Harry hat wohl Blut geleckt! Viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel!

Die Zugfahrt war gut verlaufen und die drei Freunde waren wieder in Hogwarts angekommen. Sie freuten sich riesig wieder da zu sein und in dem großen Schloss herumzulaufen. Dazu benutzte Ron schon am zweiten Abend sein neu erworbenes Vertrauensschülerabzeichen, um ein wenig durch die Gänge zu schlendern und "für Ordnung in dem Schloss zu sorgen", wie er es nannte. Gegen Harrys und Hermines Erwartungen, nahm Ron seine Rolle als Vertrauensschüler in den ersten Tagen sehr ernst. So war er nun, bereits am zweiten Abend, unterwegs und "sicherte" die Schlossgänge. Harry und Hermine saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Was denkst du, wieso Hagrid die Erstklässler gestern am Bahnhof nicht empfangen hat? Und beim Abendessen oder beim Mittagessen heute habe ich ihn auch nicht am Lehrertisch sitzen sehen! Glaubst du er ist krank?", fragte Harry Hermine.

"Das kann gut sein! Weißt du was? Wir haben doch sowieso nur in Zaubertränke was aufbekommen, wie wäre es, wenn wir vorher mal bei Hagrid vorbeischauen? Selbst wenn er nicht da ist, können wir wenigstens Fang Guten Tag sagen!", gab Hermine erfreut zurück.

Also stiegen die Beiden durch das Porträtloch, vorbei an der fetten Dame und machten sich auf den Weg nach unten. Als Sie durch die Eingangstür ins Freie traten, sahen sie die Ländereien von Hogwarts, eingetaucht in das orange Licht der untergehenden Sonne. Sie warfen lange Schatten als sie durch den saftig-grünen Rasen, hinunter zu Hagrids Hütte liefen. Dort angekommen, klopfte Harry an die schwere Holztür. Ein Bellen kam aus der Hütte und dann..

...Nichts weiter.. Nur Gebelle. Kein Hagrid der ankam um ihnen die Tür zu öffnen und kein "Herein!" mit dem Klang von Hagrids Stimme. Er schien nicht da zu sein. Hermine sah fragend zu Harry rüber und er zog die Tür auf.

Wumms! Fang hatte sich auf Hermine gestürzt und hatte sie rücklings auf den Boden geworfen. Der große Hund freute sich und wedelte mit dem Schwanz. Hechelnd stand er über Hermine und leckte ihr vor Freude durch das Gesicht. Seine Zunge war rau und mittlerweile war Hermines komplettes Gesicht voll von Fangs Speichel. Sie versuchte ihn von sich runterzuschieben, doch er war zu schwer. Harry stand nur daneben und lachte sich halb tot. Nach einigen Minuten ließ Fang jedoch nach und Hermine konnte sich aufsetzen. Auch sie lachte jetzt und kraulte Fang im Nacken. Dann gingen sie in die Hütte und Hermine nahm sich eines der Tücher, welches am saubersten aussah, um sich damit das Gesicht abzutrocknen.

Fang schien seit Wochen nicht mehr aus der Hütte gekommen zu sein, denn der sonst so faule Hund hatte den Drang sich zu bewegen. Harry und Hermine wollten ihm den Gefallen tun. Sie öffneten die Tür und gingen mit Fang über das Gelände. Am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes entlang, bis hin zum schwarzen See, wo sie der Sonne zusahen, wie sie langsam hinter dem Horizont verschwand. Fang plantschte im Wasser herum und man konnte fast denken, er wolle sich waschen. Nach einiger Zeit machten sie wieder kehrt und liefen den Weg zurück, bis sie schließlich bei Hagrids Hütte ankamen. Sie machten sich eine Tasse Tee, saßen an dem großen Tisch und sahen aus dem Fenster. Der Himmel war rosa und es war ein wunderschönes Bild. Hermine konnte sich nicht erinnern je einen so wunderschönen Sonnenuntergang gesehen zu haben. Mit so prächtigen und teilweise warmen Farben. Auch das Klima in der Hütte hatte sich verändert. Es war nicht mehr die witzige, herumtobende und humorvolle Stimmung vom Spaziergang. Das Restlicht was durch die Fenster in die Hütte schien war pink und gab den Wände der Hütte einen neuen Anstrich. Es lag etwas seltsames in der Luft. Etwas romantisches.

Hermine spürte Harrys Blick von der Seite, der auf ihrem Gesicht ruhte. Sie drehte ihren Kopf, sah ihn an und lächelte. Als Harry sprach, meinte sie ein leichtes Zittern in seiner Stimme zu hören:

"Du, Hermine? Also.. Du weißt noch der Abend am Grimmauldplatz? Als wir..", Harry räusperte sich und Hermine hatte eine leise Ahnung, was jetzt kommen würde, "Also, als wir ... Sex hatten?!"

Ohne etwas zu sagen, sah Hermine ihn an, lächelte weiter und nickte nur.

"Also.. Ich fühle mich was das Thema angeht.. Irgendwie noch ein bisschen.. unsicher...! Also denkst du..., dass wir... also wir beide..., dass wir das...nochmal... wiederholen könnten?"

Hermine wartete einen Moment, musste dann jedoch lachen.

"Das war die formalste Aufforderung zum Sex, die ich je bekommen habe!", lachte sie und sah Harry an, "aber ich würde es bereuen, wenn ich dieses Angebot nich annähme!"

Harry, der vorher auf seinen Schoß geguckt hatte, richtete jetzt seinen Blick wieder nach oben:

"Wirklich? Okay..", stammelte er.

Hermache lächelte ihm nur zu.

"Dann leg mal los!"

"Also ziehen wir uns erstmal aus, oder wie machen wir das?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

"Ganz wie du willst!", lächelte Hermine, stand auf und begann sich auszuziehen. Zuerst ihre schwarze Wolljacke und ihren Rock, dann die Krawatte und das Hemd und zum Schluss auch ihren BH und Slip. Komplett nackt stand sie nun vor Harry, der sie nur ansah. Der Holzboden unter ihren Füßen war nicht kalt. Es war angenehm an den nackten Füßen. Aber außer aufzustehen hatte Harry bisher nichts getan. Er sah nur immer wieder an Hermine hoch und runter. Sie spürte jeden einzelnen Blick auf ihrem Körper.

"Komm schon! Zieh dich aus, ich hab dich doch schon nackt gesehen!", ermunterte Hermine Harry.

Dieser schien erst jetzt zu bemerken, dass er noch seine komplette Kleidung trug. Doch nun begann auch er sich zu entkleiden, bis sich beide schließlich nackt gegenüber standen. Und wie die beiden, stand auch der Penis von Harry aufrecht und zeigte auf Hermines Körper.

"Hermine, du siehst wundervoll aus!"

Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und streckte seine Hände in Richtung ihrer Brüste aus.

"Darf ich?", fragte er noch und bekam eine lächelnde Antwort von Hermine:

"Fühl dich völlig frei! Was immer du mit mir tun willst, tu es!"

Seine warmen Hände berührten nun ihre Brüste und begannen diese zu kneten. Doch irgendwie war das alles noch zu seltsam. Sie standen sich normal gegenüber und befummelten sich. Denn auch Hermine hatte bereits nach Harrys Penis gefasst. Sie versuchte Harry, ohne dass er es merkte, leicht in Richtung des großen Ledersessels zu drücken. Erst als er rückwärts darauf fiel, löste er seine Hände von Hermines Brüsten. Er stand wieder auf drückte stattdessen Hermine in den Sessel. Allein die Sitzfläche war so groß wie ihr Bett. Sie konnte locker darauf liegen. Ihre Beine waren nun gespreizt und Harry hatte begonnen sie zu lecken. So seltsam der Anfang doch gewesen war, so gut war es jetzt! Lecken, das konnte er! Ganz vorsichtig und behutsam! Sie musste sich selber an die Brüste fassen, da sie fast vor Erregung platzte. Es war so schön! Er war so gut! Doch viel zu früh stoppte er. Hermine war enttäuscht, dass er schon aufhörte. Doch sie lag falsch. Statt aufzuhören legte er sich nun unter sie, in 69er Stellung. Wieder merkte sie seine weiche Zunge an ihrem Kitzler und spürte seine Hände an ihren Arschbacken. Durch das Stöhnen hindurch knetete sie seinen gebogenen Penis und nahm ihn letztendlich in den Mund. Hoch und runter ging ihr Kopf und sie blies, lutschte, leckte an dem Penis und kraulte nebenbei seine Hoden. Immer wieder musste sie eine Pause einlegen um ihren Mund für ein Stöhnen zu öffnen. Von ihrem Kitzler bis hin zu ihrem Arsch wanderte Harrys Zunge und steigerte somit ihre Lust.

Nach einiger Zeit schien Harry es dann nicht mehr auszuhalten, denn er schmiss Hermine auf die Seite, legte sich hinter sie und führte seinen Penis in ihr feuchtes Loch ein. Er fasste ihre Brüste, während er sie schnell durchnahm. Hermine schloss nur ihre Augen und ließ ihn machen. Sie stöhnte und genoss den Penis in sich. Es war so schön! Als sie nach einiger Zeit ihre Augen öffnete, da Harry langsamer wurde, war es in der Hütte schon deutlich dunkler geworden. Die zweite Sache, die Hermine auffiel war Fang. Er saß einfach so neben der Tür und sah den beiden zu. Es schien als hätte er sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet! Obwohl er nur ein Hund war, fand Hermine den Gedanken erregend. Sie drückte Harry nun auf den Rücken und setzte sich auf ihn. Sein Schwanz flutschte ohne große Anstrengung in sie hinein und sie begann Harry zu reiten. Stöhnend sah sie zu Fang, dessen Blick immer noch auf ihr ruhte. Sie ließ sich schneller fallen und der Penis drückte tiefer und härter in sie hinein. Ein wundervolles Gefühl! Wenn es so weiter ging, würde Hermine in wenigen Minuten kommen. Doch das passierte nicht. Denn schon wieder wechselten sie die Stellung. Sie standen nun neben dem Tisch, Hermine hatte ein Bein auf den Stuhl gestellt und Harry stand hinter ihr. Er fasste wieder ihre Brüste und knetete sie durch, während er weiterhin seinen Penis in sie rammte. Bei jedem Mal klatschten seine Oberschenkel gegen ihre Arschbacken und Hermine stöhnte aus vollem Halse. Als Harry nun nach ihren Hüften griff, ließ er ihre Brüste los, woraufhin diese begannen bei jedem Stoß zu wackeln. Es war Hermine in diesem Moment nicht möglich zu unterscheiden, ob draußen am dunklen Himmel wirklich Sterne zu sehen waren, oder ob sie nur ein Trugbild ihrer Erregung waren. Sie schloss lieber wieder die Augen und ließ Harry machen. Es war ihr egal, als er sie auf den Boden legte. Das wichtigste war, dass er sie weiter fickte. Immer wieder seinen Penis in sie stieß. Sie lag nur da, stöhnte und genoss den unglaublichen Moment. Der Boden fühlte sich gut an. Sie fasste wieder ihre wackelnden Brüste.

"Los Harry, gib mir den Rest!", spornte sie ihn an.

"Ich versuch es!", gab er zurück, "aber ich komm selber gleich! Ohh, Hermime, du bist so geil! Wohin soll ich kommen? Sag es mir!"

"Ohh! Tiefer! Spritz.. Alles in mich! Ich will deinen Saft in mir spüren! Wie er in mir hochkriecht! Haaaaaaarrrrryyyyyyyyy!"

Bei diesen Worten kam Hermine. All ihre Muskeln zogen sich zusammen und sie stöhnte und atmete schneller. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich, als sie die frische Luft in ihre Lungen sog. Für Harry musste das Gefühl ebenfalls überwältigend sein, denn auch er kam nun. Hermine spürte sein warmes Sperma. Es floss aus seinem Penis und verteilte sich in ihr. Er fiel auf sie, während sie beide am Stöhnen waren. Es war ein unglaublicher Moment. Es war nun fast komplett dunkel in der Hütte. Hermine sah nur die Silhouette, als Fang zu ihnen herübergetrottet kam. Mittlerweile lag Harry neben Hermine. Das Sperma floss aus ihrer Spalte auf den Holzboden, und sie ließ es laufen. Fang stellte sich über die beiden und legte dann seinen schweren Körper direkt auf ihnen ab. Sein Fell kitzelte Hermine leicht am Oberkörper und sie lächelte. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu Harry und gab ihm einen "Dankeschön-Kuss" auf die Wange. Sie lagen da, nackt, Arm in Arm, mit Fang auf ihnen, der sie nun zum Lachen brachte.


	3. Feucht!

Feucht!

Einen wunderschönen guten Abend, ein frohes neues Jahr, frohe Weihnachten, frohe Ostern und alles andere, was ich noch vergessen habe! Endlich habe ich mal wieder die Zeit und Lust gefunden ein Kapitel zu schreiben! Ich werde auch weiterhin versuchen wieder anzufangen mit dem Schreiben! Jetzt aber erst einmal viel Spaß mit dem lang ersehnten Kapitel!

Wieso weinte sie denn? Sie tat ihm so leid! Er wischte eine Träne weg, die ihr über die Wange lief. Sie sollte doch nicht weinen! Er streichelte ihre Schulter um ihr zu zeigen, dass er bei ihr war. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er tun sollte, doch er näherte sich ihr langsam. Sie schluchzte nur noch leicht und sah ihn an. Ihre wunderschönen brauen Augen, die noch immer mit Tränen gefüllt waren kamen immer näher. Dann blickten sie nach oben.

"Ein Mistelzweig!", flüsterte ihre süßliche Stimme.

Dann berührten sich ihre Lippen und Cho zog Harry immer tiefer in den Kuss hinein. Ihr Hände streichelten seinen Rücken und seine Schultern. Immer intensiver wurde der Kuss und Cho übernahm die Kontrolle. Schon bald hatte sie Harrys Hemd entfernt und streichelte seinen nackten Oberkörper. Obwohl es ihm gefiel, fühlte er sich unwohl dabei.

"Cho... weißt du...", begann er vorsichtig, während sie bereits seine Hose öffnete, "bist du sicher, dass es richtig ist, was wir hier machen?"

"Oh ja Harry! Ich brauche Ablenkung! Seit meinem letzten Mal mit Cedric hatte ich keinen Orgasmus mehr!"

Sie hatte nun seinen Penis in der Hand. Es fühlte sich gut an. Ihre kleine zarte Hand. Ganz anders als Hermines. Auch etwas kalt. Aber trotzdem gut! Sie bewegte Harrys Vorhaut vor und zurück und ließ seinen Penis in Sekundenschnelle steif werden. Schon kurz darauf hatte sie ihn im Mund und blies ihn, was das Zeug hielt. Harry war hin und weg. Sie machte das hier definitiv nicht zum ersten Mal! Ihre großen, braunen Augen guckten ihn von unten an. Obwohl es ihm immer noch nicht richtig vorkam was er hier grad machte, ließ er es zu, denn es gab ihm wieder dieses wundervolle Gefühl.

Er beugte sich ein wenig zu ihr herab und öffnete ihre Bluse. Er zog sie ihr aus und warf sie bei Seite. Sie trug einen leicht durchsichtigen Spitzen-BH. Darunter konnte Harry die Kontur ihrer Brüste und die steifen Nippel erkennen.

Er fasste Cho's Kopf und zog ihn hoch zu seinem Gesicht. Fast wäre er schon gekommen, doch das hätte alles zerstört. Sie machte es so gut und zusätzlich war Harrys letzter Orgasmus schon einige Zeit her, was es ihm noch schwieriger machte den nun anstehenden Höhepunkt zurückzuhalten.

Er küsste Cho nun und ließ seine Hände über ihren Rücken wandern. Er fand den BH-Verschluss und begann daran herumzufummeln. Wie sollte man das Ding denn bloß aufbekommen? Das war ja als hätten die Frauen ein extra Schloss um ihre Brüste vor unerfahrenen Jungs zu schützen! Egal! Harry ließ von dem Verschluss ab, die letzten 30 Sekunden waren schon peinlich genug gewesen. Stattdessen zog er Cho den ganzen BH über den Kopf, während sie ihn peinlich berührt ansah. Sie hatte schon wieder ihre Hand an seinem Penis, doch so konnte das nicht weiter gehen, sonst wäre die ganze Sache in zwei Minuten zu Ende!

Mittlerweile hatte sich der Raum der Wünsche verändert. Zwar war der riesige Wandspiegel noch da, doch ein Bett stand davor. Die Übungspuppen hatten sich in romantische Kerzenhalter verwandelt und der Boden wurde nun von einem weichen Teppich bedeckt.

Harry hob Cho hoch, leckte dabei vorsichtig ihre harten Nippel und legte sie auf das Bett. Er zog ihre Schuhe aus, die Strumpfhose, doch den Rock ließ er an. Er spreizte langsam ihre Beine und sie ließ ihn machen. Er war sich unsicher, ob es so gut war, was er tat, doch Cho lächelte ihm erotisch zu. Ihr Spitzen-Slip war ebenso wie ihr BH durchsichtig, landete aber trotzdem bei den anderen Klamotten auf dem Boden. Als Harry ihn berührte, spürte er bereits, dass dieser völlig durchnässt war. Harry zog nun auch den Rock herunter und sah einen kleinen Schamhaar-strich über ihren feucht glänzenden Schamlippen. „Der Zauberstab" nannte man diese Rasur und was Harry von anderen gehört hatte war der schmale Streifen echt im Trend. Harry kniete sich nun vor das Bett und fuhr mit dem Finger über diesen „Zauberstab" und durch die feuchten Schamlippen, was Cho bereits laut ausatmen ließ. Dann fuhr er seine Zunge raus und zog sie einmal von unten bis hin zu ihrem Kitzler durch die Spalte. Während Harry weiter machte und von Cho lautes atmen als Feedback bekam, wunderte er sich gleichzeitig wie anders sie doch schmeckte. Bisher hatte er erst Hermine und Fleur geleckt, und wieder wunderte er sich, dass doch jedes Mädchen einen anderen Geschmack hatte. Und so wirbelte seine Zunge über Cho's Möse und sie wurde immer lustvoller und atmete immer schneller und tiefer. Auch hier bemerkte Harry wieder einen Unterschied zu Hermine: Sie schien nicht melodisch zu stöhnen, sondern eher laut zu atmen, was ihn auf eine gewisse Art und weise jedoch extrem anmachte. Immer wilder leckte er, schob seine Finger in sie, bis ihre Muskeln sich anspannten, ihr Körper sich auf dem reinen, weißen Bettlaken räkelte und sie mit einem großen Schwall von ihrem süßen Saft in Harrys Gesicht spritzend zum Orgasmus kam.

Damit hatte Harry nicht gerechnet. Er war tatsächlich von einem Mädchen angespritzt worden. Sein gesamtes Gesicht war nass, doch er leckte den Saft nur gierig von seinen Lippen. Obwohl er nun schon eine ganze Zeit lang nicht bearbeitet worden war, stand Harrys Schwanz immer noch hart zwischen seinen Beinen. Chos Spucke war schon lange getrocknet, doch sie war ja eh feucht genug, als dass es wunderbar flutschen würde, wenn er gleich seinen Penis in sie hämmerte.

Und nun war der Moment gekommen. Harry küsste ihren Bauch nach oben über ihre Brüste und legte sich etwas unbeholfen auf sie, während er seine Lippen auf ihre presste und sich ihre Zungen umschlungen. Er spürte ihre zarte Hand an seiner Latte, die sie nun an ihrer feuchten Muschie rieb. Harry konnte es kaum erwarten endlich in sie einzudringen. Sie ließ ihn noch weitere 30 Sekunden warten, doch dann drückte sie seine Eichel auf ihren Eingang zur Lust und Harry schob langsam seine Hüfte nach vorne. Wow, war das ein Gefühl! Er spürte die Innenwände von Chos Scheide seinen Penis einklemmen und sich daran schmiegen. Es benötigte viel Kraft seinen Schwanz tiefer in sie zu schieben, ja es war fast ein bisschen schwierig, da Cho so eng war. Sofort stieg Harrys Lust noch einmal deutlich an und als er begann sich regelmäßig in ihr zu bewegen musste er alle Kräfte aufbringen um seinen Orgasmus zurückzuhalten. Es war vielleicht gerade eine Minute vergangenen, als auch dies nichts mehr brachte und er eine volle Ladung tief in Cho hinein spritzte. Sein Schwanz pulsierte, doch es fühlte sich an als würde Chos enger Unterleib ihn dabei zerquetschen. Es war ein wundervoller Augenblick.

Er war schweißgebadet und sah Cho etwas betroffen an. „Eigentlich halte ich etwas länger durch", meinte er nur „aber du fühlst dich so großartig an!" Cho lächelte zurück. „Ich hatte doch auch meinen Spaß, vielleicht kannst du mir es ja trotzdem ein anderes Mal zeigen!" Harry grinste, beugte sich nach vorne und lehnte sich in einen langen, innigen Kuss.

Harry dachte noch immer an das Ereignis, als er bereits wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum der Griffindors saß. „Und, wie war's?", fragte Ron. Harry dachte kurz nach, erinnerte sich daran, dass er angespritzt worden war und erwiderte nur: „Feucht!" Er sah zu Hermine, die ihn wissend angrinsen zu schien.

Soo, nun wisst ihr also auch, was Harry mit dem „Feucht!" wirklich gemeint hat! Ich bedanke mich für's Lesen, wenn ihr irgendwelche Wünsche oder Ideen habt, schreibt sie mir gerne! Das nächste Kapitel ist schon in Arbeit, wir sehen uns da!


	4. Das doppelte Weihnachtsgeschenk

Das doppelte Weihnachtsgeschenk

Hi Leute! Es tut mir leid, dass ihr warten musstet, aber ich habe ein Kapitel angefangen und es fällt mir echt schwer es weiter zu schrieben. Es wird auf jeden Fall noch kommen, aber wann genau, das kann ich nicht sagen. Zeitlich ist es auf jeden Fall vor diesem Kapitel, aber ich hatte dieses hier schon fertig und wollte euch jetzt nicht noch längerwarten lassen! Ich hoffe es gefällt euch!

Es war Weihnachten und allesamt waren Sie wieder im Hauptquartier des Orden des Phönix, dem Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 angekommen. Nachdem sie Alle am Morgen schon die Geschenke ausgepackt, dann ein paar schöne weitere Stunden verbracht und zum Abend hin ein schönes Weihnachtsessen zu sich genommen hatten, stand Hermine nun kurz vor Mitternacht im Badezimmer und hatte sich gerade die Zähne geputzt um sich gleich ins Bett zu legen. Auch ihre Schlafsachen hatte sie sich schon angezogen: ein dunkelblaues T-shirt und eine kurze, rosa Hose. Nun bürstete Sie sich die Haare und freute sich schon auf ihr Bett. Doch plötzlich gab es links und rechts hinter ihr einen Knall. Sie drehte sich schnell erschrocken um und kreischte auf, doch schon bemerkte Sie, dass es nur Fred und George, die beiden Zwillinge waren, die seit letztem Sommer wie wild herum apparierten und damit jedem im Haus schon einmal einen großen Schrecken eingejagt hatten.

"Hallo,"

"Hermine!", sagten beide und teilten sich ihren Text wie so oft auf.

"Was sollte das denn?", fragte Hermine etwas hitzig, "Die anderen haben bestimmt schon geschlafen! Und jetzt sind Sie bestimmt von eurem Knall oder meinem Schrei aufgewacht!"

"Keine Sorge", meinte Fred und George sprach weiter:

"Wir haben die Tür und die Wände vorher mit einem Isolationszauber belegt!"

"Manchmal könnt ihr echt nerven! Denkt nächstes Mal besser nach! Ich hätte auch auf der Toilette sitzen können, oder gerade dabei gewesen sein mich umzuziehen und hätte dann splitternackt vor euch gestanden!"

"Das wäre uns egal gewesen!..."

"...denn wir wollten dir noch unser Weihnachtsgeschenk präsentieren!"

Und mit einem Mal zogen beide ihre Boxershort, mit der sie nur bekleidet waren, nach unten. Hermine sah nur kurz die beiden hängenden Schwänze der Zwillinge, drehte sich daraufhin jedoch sofort um.

"Spinnt ihr? Was soll das denn? Was macht ihr denn? Was ist denn heute mit euch los?"

Hermine konnte ihrer Verwunderung kaum Ausdruck verleihen. Was dachten die Beiden sich bloß dabei? Warum lagen Sie noch nicht in ihren Betten und schliefen?

"Wir dachten uns nur,..."

"...dass du ein wenig untervögelt aussiehst!"

Untervögelt? War es das was die beiden wollten? Sie ficken? Es stimmte jedoch, was die beiden sagten. Sie sah nicht nur so aus, Sie war es tatsächlich! Es war wohl gut 1 1/2 Monate her, dass Sie das letzte Mal Sex hatte. Und das letzte Mal, dass Sie sich befriedigt hatte, war auch schon gut 1-2 Wochen her, auf einer der Toiletten in Myrtes Badezimmer.

"Ach, ist das so?", sagte Sie nur, "Wie kommt ihr überhaupt auf die Idee mich f... Also was auch immer von mir zu wollen?" Es war unglaublich! Sie waren Rons Brüder! Wie kamen sie auf die Idee, es mit der besten Freundin ihres kleinen Bruders treiben zu wollen?

"Na ja.."

"..also das war so:.."

"...Du kennst ja unsere Langziehohren! Und neulich kam Fred auf die geniale Idee,.."

"...zusätzlich auch noch Langziehaugen zu entwickeln! Aus Versehen haben wir uns in der Zimmertür geirrt.."

"..und dich beim Umziehen in Unterwäsche gesehen! Und da haben..."

"Ihr habt WAS?", unterbrach Sie Hermine. Hatte Sie das gerade richtig gehört? Die beiden hatten Sie beim Umziehen beobachtet? Hermines Wangen färbten sich leicht rot bei der Vorstellung, dass die Jungs noch untertrieben und sie womöglich sogar nackt gesehen hatten.

"Komm Hermine!"

"Du willst es doch auch!"

Sie konnte das nicht tun! Nein nein nein! Obwohl Hermine es alles andere als schlecht fände endlich wieder ein bisschen Spaß zu haben, könnte Sie dies nicht mit Fred und George! Sie waren doch Rons Brüder! Doch genau die hatten nun einen Schritt auf Hermine zu gemacht. Mit jeweils einer Hand fassten Sie Hermine nun von hinten auf die Schulter.

"Du könntest uns nur einen kleinen Blowjob geben, wäre das nicht schön? Wenn du unsere Schwänze in den Mund nehmen könntest? Und das Sperma auf deiner nackten Haut spüren würdest? Willst du das?

Mittlerweile war es so. Sie hatten es geschafft. Sie brauchte mal wieder Befriedigung.

"Nebenbei könnten wir deine Brüste kneten!.."

"...Das würde sich ungefähr so anfühlen!"

Nun spürte Hermine wie die zwei Hände von ihrer Schulter zu ihren Brüsten wanderten und begannen diese zu kneten. Eine von Fred, eine von George. Es war angenehm wie sie die für Sie neuen Brüste erkundeten und sie ließ es zu. Trotzdem wollte sie nicht so leicht aufgeben.

"Fred, George! Wieso fasst ihr mir an die Titten? Das ist sexueller Missbrauch!"

"Ach komm schon, willst du deine wunderschönen Hexenbrüste.."

"..nicht zum Vorschein bringen und sie uns nochmal zeigen?"

Hermine atmete auf und nahm die beiden Hände der Jungs von ihrem Oberkörper. Dann drehte Sie sich um. Sie fasste den Saum ihres T-shirts und zog dieses hoch, bis über ihren Kopf, sodass sie den beiden Jungs mit freiem Oberkörper gegenüber stand.

"Es klingt so", sagte Sie, als Sie ihr T-shirt auf den Boden gleiten ließ, "als wäre der Anblick nichts Neues für euch, kann das sein?"

Fred und George schauten auf ihre Brüste, als sie antworteten:

"Vielleicht haben wir dich nicht beim Um-, sondern beim Ausziehen gesehen."

"Möglicherweise sogar, als du heute Morgen geduscht hast!"

'Was für Schweine', dachte sich Hermine und lächelte in sich hinein.

"Tss", gab Sie nur als Antwort und kniete sich vor die beiden. In beide Hände nahm Sie nun vorsichtig einen Penis und besah sie sich genauer. Sie waren genau gleich. Dann beugte Sie sich vor und nahm den schlappen Penis von George in den Mund, während Sie den von Fred langsam knetete. Oder war es andersrum? Nahm Sie den von Fred in den Mund und.. Das war ihr jetzt egal. Hauptsache sie hatte wieder einen Penis im Mund. Sie wechselte und lutschte nun den zweiten. Fast synchron stellten sich die beiden Schwänze der Zwillinge nun auf. Wie auch der von Ron waren sie kein Riesenexemplar wie der von Viktor Krum, doch das spielte keine Rolle für Hermine. Immer abwechselnd nahm Sie die beiden Ständer nun in den Mund, leckte an der Eichel herum oder sog die Eier ein, während sie den anderen auf ähnliche Art und Weise mit der Hand verwöhnte. Beide fingen langsam an zu stöhnen und wurden zunehmend lauter. Mit der Zeit stiegen auch ihre Lust und ihre Ansprüche, bis Sie Hermines Kopf immer weiter auf sich zudrückten. Doch auch Hermine fand ihren Spaß daran. Es war wundervoll, die Schwänze ganz im Mund zu haben. Das Ziel von Fred und George war es, Hermine gurgeln und ab und zu würgen zu hören. Mit einem lauten Geräusch atmete diese auch jetzt ein, nachdem einer der Zwillinge Hermines Kopf wieder bis zum Würgen auf ihren Schwanz gedrückt hatte. Hermine wichste beide Schwänze mit der Hand, stand dann jedoch auf und sah die Zwillinge an. Beide fassten sofort an ihre Brüste und leckten gierig ihre Nippel.

"So!", meinte Hermine und musste kurz aufstöhnen, als ein Zwilling ihr die Hose auszog und der andere seinen Finger in dem mittlerweile feuchten Loch versenkte, "Wer von euch beiden darf mich denn zuerst nehmen?"

Fred und George sahen sich an.

"Du meinst Sex? Wir wollten eigentlich nur fummeln, und der.."

"Blowjob war schon ne Überraschung, aber gegen Sex haben wir natürlich auch nichts!"

Hermine schmunzelte durch ihr leises Gestöhne hindurch und war der Meinung:

"Na ja, ich muss ja auch was davon haben!"

Ehe Hermine sich versah lag Sie mit gespreizten Beinen auf dem Boden, und hatte einen Penis in sich. Ein Schrei entwich ihr. Halb vor Schreck der schnellen Aktion und halb vor Überraschung, als der Penis in sie eindrang und sie bemerkte, wie er sie wieder dehnte. Doch dann stöhnte sie nur noch, als sie in hoher Geschwindigkeit von Fred (oder doch George?) durchgenommen wurde. Es war so ein gutes Gefühl endlich wieder etwas größeres als nur ihre Finger in sich zu spüren. Nun nahm sie Georges (oder doch Freds?) Schwanz und schob ihn sich in den Mund, während sie weiterhin gefickt wurde. Voller Gier fassten Fred und George wieder an ihre Brüste und zwirbelten ihre Nippel. Hermine schrie vor Erregung und stand kurz vor dem Orgasmus, doch so weit ließen Fred und George es nicht kommen. Kurz vorher wechselten sie die Stellung.

Das konnten sie doch nicht machen! Fast wäre Hermine gekommen und dann sowas! Trotz der Unterbrechungen wurde Hermines Lust durch den kleinen Stellungswechsel noch gesteigert. Fred legte sich auf den Boden und legte Hermine Brust an Brüste auf sich. Dann drang er in sie ein und begann sich vor und zurück zu bewegen. Doch nach einiger Zeit kam auch George dazu und schob seinen prallen Schwanz ohne Vorwarnung in Hermines Arsch hinein, während er ihre Arschbacken knetete. Ein Schmerz durchfuhr Hermine und wieder gab Sie einen lauten Schrei von sich. Doch schon bald war der Schmerz vergessen und Hermine stöhnte wieder munter. Bis zum Anschlag trieben Fred und George ihre Schwänze in Hermine und leckten nebenbei gefühlt jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers ab. Laut stöhnend stand Hermine nun wieder kurz vor ihrem Höhepunkt und würde gleich endlich wieder einen Orgasmus erleben.

Doch dann ging alles ganz schnell. Noch stöhnend hörte und sah Hermine wie sich die Badezimmertür öffnete. Zwei Knalle die durch Hermines Stöhnen kaum zu hören waren und Fred und George verschwanden unter und über ihr. Immer noch stöhnend und auf die Tür starrend fiel Hermine auf den Boden und lag dort nun nackt und ganz alleine. Sie hatten vergessen abzuschließen.


	5. Gegenseitig im Badezimmer

Gegenseitig im Badezimmer

Weiter geht es mit Hermines Abenteuer nachts im Badezimmer im Hauptquartier des Orden des Phönix. Wie gefällt euch die Geschichte oder das ganze Konzept insgesamt überhaupt? Habt ihr noch weitere Ideen? Würde mich sehr über ein Review freuen :) Jetzt geht's aber erstmal weiter!

Hermine sah zur Tür und es war Ron, der das Badezimmer betrat. Er war nur mit einer Boxershort bekleidet. Sein heißer, nackter Oberkörper glänzte im Licht der Lampe. Er entdeckte die nackte, noch schwer atmende Hermine auf den kalten Fliesen liegend, machte aber keine Anstalten den Raum wieder zu verlassen. Stattdessen schloss er die Tür hinter sich und drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss um.

"Na?", sagte er und sah Hermine an.

"Hi", konnte diese nur antworten, da sie sich von der Überraschung noch nicht erholt hatte.

"Sieht interessant aus, was du da machst!"

Stille.

"Ist das nicht etwas unbequem auf dem Boden? Oder macht dich das einfach besonders an?"

"Ähh", stammelte Hermine und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu sortieren "ich...mag es gerne etwas...anders.. "

Ron sah sie an. Dann schmunzelte er: "Na dann mach ruhig weiter! Hast du ein Problem damit, wenn ich dir dabei zuschaue und mitmache? Jetzt wo ich dich so sehe machst du mich nämlich echt geil!"

Hermine setzte sich auf und knetete unbeholfen ihre Brüste. "Nein, mach ruhig.."

Ron zog seine Boxershort aus, warf sie zur Seite und ließ seinen Schlappen Penis baumeln. Bei jedem Schritt, den er auf Hermine zu machte schaukelte er leicht hin und her. Ron ließ sich neben ihr nieder und begann sein bestes Stück zu kneten. Hermine sah nur auf Rons Schoß. Ein Zungenkuss und eine Hand an ihrer linken Brust rissen sie endlich wieder aus ihrer Trance. Als Ron den Kuss gelöst hatte, fragte er: "Du möchtest wohl, dass ich dir helfe, was?"

"Ja", gab Hermine zurück, "alleine ist es wirklich langweilig."

Kaum hatte sie die Worte ausgesprochen, spürte sie schon zwei Finger von Ron, die in ihre noch Feuchte Muschie eindrangen. Sie ließ ihren Kopf in den Nacken fallen und begann erneut zu stöhnen. Vielleicht würde sie heute doch noch zu ihrem Orgasmus kommen. Er machte es gut, sehr gut sogar! Automatisch streckte sie ihre Hand aus und schloss sie um seinen Penis der, wie sie schnell bemerkte, schön steif geworden war. Sie begann ihre Hand auf und ab zu bewegen und knetete sich mit der anderen die Brüste. Ron fingerte sie wie wild, ließ dann jedoch von ihr ab. Sie öffnete die Augen, und nahm ihre Hand ebenfalls von seinem Penis. Sie sah, dass er sich ihr nun gegenüber setzte und sich selber seinen Schwanz wichste. Also fasste auch Hermine sich wieder selber an und schob sich zwei Finger rein. Es schmatzte wenn sie ihrer Finger vor und zurück schob, was nicht nur sie selbst, sondern auch Ron sehr zu erregen schien. Seine Hand wirbelte hoch und runter, sodass sein Penis eigentlich hätte glühen müssen. Es machte Hermine geil, dass Ron durch ihren Anblick wie sie sich befriedigte so erregt wurde. Sie schaute sich im Raum um und entdeckte die Klobürste neben der Toilette. Sie ging zu dieser, brach die Bürste ohne nachzudenken ab und setzte sich wieder an ihren alten Platz, Ron gegenüber. Nun begann sie, sich den abgebrochenen Stiel der Klobürste unter lautem Stöhnen in ihr feuchtes Loch zu stecken. Es fühlte sich gut an, wie der geriffelte Griff in ihr sie rutschte und sie wusste: Dadurch würde sie heute Abend zum Orgasmus kommen.

"Wow, Hermine, das ist echt ne geile Idee!", sprach Ron sie auf die Aktion an, während er noch immer seinen Penis wichste, "hab ich dir schonmal gesagt, dass du die geilste, junge Hexe bist, die ich kenne? Ich liebe deine weiche Haut, deine runden Arschbacken, deinen freien Rücken, auf dem sich deine Schulterblätter und die Wirbelsäule abzeichnenden, deinen schlanken Bauch mit dem süßen Bauchnabel, deine nackten Schultern, deine geilen Achseln, deine wundervollen Titten, deine muskulösen Oberschenkel und deine blanke, glatte, geile feuchte Fotze, auf die ich jetzt gleich meinen warmen Saft spritzen werde!"

"Oh ja, Ron, geil!", presste Hermine hervor, und stand kurz vor ihrem Orgasmus. Immer schneller bewegte sie den Klobürstenstiel in sich und immer lauter Stöhnte sie dabei. Sie sah wieder einmal zu Ron. Sein Oberarm war angespannt von der Schüttelbewegung und allgemein war sein Oberkörper fantastisch! Seine männliche Brust und sein trainierter Bauch und dann noch dieser prächtige Schwanz! Er begann nun auch leise zu stöhnen und stand auf, während er weiter wichste. Er bewegte sich auf Hermine zu und hielt seine Eichel direkt auf Hermines feuchte Spalte, als er kam. Sein Sperma spritze aus ihm und vermischte sich mit Hermines Saft. Dieser Anblick und das Gefühl waren für Hermine so großartig, dass auch sie kam, während Ron nun wieder Ihre vom Schweiß leicht glänzenden Brüste knetete. Der Orgasmus durchströmte sie und sie schrie aus vollem Halse. Als sie sich wieder erholt hatte, legte sie sich auf Ron und bedeckte ihn mit Küssen.


End file.
